Tainted Desire
by El Assassino Tinto Do Amor
Summary: Sabrina Cristina Jardim.Once a honour student at Kraven High...now the main target of the supernatural world.What does her grandmother have to do with this?...You'll just have to find out
1. Chapter 1

Lucian: Joker does not own Underworld

Joker: Please review^^

CHAPTER 1

My heart beat frantically as I rushed through the crowded sub-way station to get to the train. I couldn't help but have the nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone or something is following me. I fought my way into the train and made my way to the back of the compartment. When I got into the compartment I noticed a man dressed with a black fedora, his hair tied back into a messy bun. He wore a trench coat of black leather complimented by a studded belt incrusted with skulls. I could not explain why I had the desire to gaze into his eyes, but shook the thought away as I sat down opposite him. He did not look up from his novel even though I greeted him so I just gave up and looked outside of my window. A few minutes went by and he finally placed down his novel and looked into my eyes. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen with a hint of…hunger? He leaned forward and smirked.

"What do we have here? A girl traveling all alone tsk...tsk… and with a stranger at that" He said as he looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" I asked as I moved back into my seat and glared at him.

"Now, now no need to be so defensive. I am Valdo Rodriguez and you are…my lady?" He asked in a purring voice as he came closer.

"Sabrina Cristina Jardim…" I answered as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well…Sabrina" He whispered into my ear "I'm afraid that you will not be stopping at your next destination as I am quite…hungry." He growled the last part as he pinned me down onto my seat.

I looked up at him in shock as he lowered his head to my neck. 'No! I can't die like this' I thought as I struggled against his grip.

"Resistance is pointless…my sweet" He cooed.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I punched his chest.

"Ha! Not a chance." He said as he prepared to bite.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I voice whispered dangerously from above our heads.

"Lucian!" Valdo hissed.

Well first chapter…hope you like it^^ Please don't forget to review***


	2. Chapter 2

Joker: Thanks for all the awesome reviews^^…Well here's chapter 2.

Lucian: Joker does not own Underworld

Valdo: But she does own Sabrina and I *smirks*

CHAPTER 2

Valdo raised his hands up to his head painfully slow as he grinned like a maniac.

"You're testing my patience Rodriguez" Lucian spat as he pulled me away from him.

"Am I now?" Valdo asked cockily as he turned around to face Lucian.

Lucian smirked "Well Rodriguez I never expected a man of your class…He snorted…to be bitching around. But who am I to judge after all…every vampire is the same."He said as he placed a hand dramatically over his heart.

"Shut you're fucking mouth you worthless mutt! Valdo hissed as he barred his fangs at Lucian.

"Why so serious?" Lucian asked as he raised an eyebrow at Valdo and smirked.

"Why you little…" A strange screeching sound cut Valdo short.

Valdo and Lucian looked around nervously.

"Wha…aah!"I screamed as I dropped to the floor and clutched my sides.

Lucian picked me up bridal style and made his way towards Valdo.

"Rodriguez! We must get out of here" Lucian screamed as he tried to soothe me.

"G-Get that 'thing' away from me!" Valdo said as he backed up against the window.

The sky turned blood red with red rain pouring down.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Valdo gulped as he stared at the red rain wide-eyed.

Lucian glared at the sky then growled "Yeah…blood".

A dark figure emerged from the sky and made its way towards our window.

Yay! Chapter 2^^.Hope you guys like it. If you guys have any suggestions please state them^^.Please don't forget to review…each review will get a Lucian doll^^ Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Joker: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that everybody is enjoying it^^…

Lucian: Joker does not own Underworld

Valdo: On to chapter 3 ;-)

Chapter 3

My heart pounded painfully as I looked out of the window. One could hear the flapping of wings, as the figure came closer and closer. Wiggling out of Lucian's grasp, I made my way towards the window. Clearing my mind, I closed my eyes and…listened. An image started to form in my mind's eye. A man…No…demon with coal-black spiked skin, yellowish Piranha like teeth and red eyes smirked at me as it swooped down onto the train. Opening my eyes I grabbed Valdo's arm and started dragging him towards Lucian.

"We must leave now!" I screamed as I grabbed Lucian's hand.

"Now just hold on for a second…tuts! What's going on?" Valdo asked as he removed my hand from his arm. "And weren't you in pain just a minute ago?" He asked as he glared at me suspiciously.

"T-There's no time…we must go now" I said as I tried to push past Lucian.

"We are not going anywhere until you give us some answers" Lucian said as he blocked me off with his arm.

"In a matter of minutes that…thing will be here and we will all die!" I said as I glared at Lucian's arm.

"Glaring…will not help get rid of my arm. He said as he grinned down at me…but if you tell us what's going on, I shall let you pass".

"Maybe…" Valdo hissed as he licked his lips.

Lucian just glared at Valdo as if to say 'Shut-up you're not helping!' then smiled at me intently.

I looked out the window to see the 'demon' approaching then sighed.

"They are known as Khrüel… wraiths from hell. They act as Lucifer's bounty-hunters, but instead of killing the target they deliver them to him. They can take on any form, have countless abilities and are resistant to any man-made weapons." I said as I looked at the floor.

Lucian walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What do they want with you?" Valdo asked as he looked away from the window.

"I know too much I guess…I lived with my grandmother 10 years ago and ever since then…strange things have been happening." I said as I placed my hand over Lucian's.

"Like what?" Valdo asked as he walked up to me.

Memories of blood flashed before my eyes…so much blood. I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over but I couldn't as I collapsed into Lucian's chest.

"Shhh its okay" Lucian said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to…erhm… bring back bad memories." Valdo said as he rubbed his neck.

I turned my head to face him and smiled… "It's okay Valdo…it's not your fault."

He smiled at me then looked at Lucian.

"We should go" Lucian said as he unhooked his arms from around my waist and started towards the door…only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

Leaning against the door post was the demon from earlier staring at us as he sharpened his claws against the wall.

"H-How?" Valdo asked as he backed away slowly.

"Khrüel!" I hissed as I glared at him.

"Sabrina? My how you have grown" He said as he eyed me up and down with a smirk.

"I think you should leave" Lucian growled as he stepped in-between us.

"My… my… a Lycan with a temper…interesting. He said as he chuckled, then returned to look at me…now my dear shall we go?" He said as he made to grab my arm.

Lucian grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the window. The demon stood up and removed the shattered glass from his clothing. Jumping out of the window, Lucian glared at the demon as if daring him to try and enter the train again. Smirking, the demon took a step towards the pissed Lycan, only to get a growl as a response.

"Well…well what do we have here? I thought this hunt would be boring…but I just hit the jack-pot" The demon cheered as he lengthened his claws and took a fighting stance.

Lucian smirked as his eyes turned bright blue.

Oooh things are getting intense…Hope you guys liked it^^ Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

Joker: I uh..Im so very sorry that I havent updated in awhile...  
>Valdo: *Scoffs* More like 3 years ago!<br>Joker: *Raises hands up in defeat*  
>Sabrina: On with the story ^^<p>

The Demon stared hungrily at the train full of passangers,as its serpent like tongue slithered along its chapped lips. However, the Lycan was a huge problem.  
>"Look at this! A pathetic dog protecting those in which it is in his nature to feast upon...Sickening!" It thought as it sneered at said person.<p>

Lucian bared his teeth in challenge, his eyes ever alert and calculating.

The Demon laughed, a sickening laugh. One not commonly used amongst friends. It raised a claw along its chin, tilting its head to the side slightly with a grin.  
>"Do you know who I am?"<p>

Lucian scoffed.  
>"I know not nor do I care to find out. Leave...before carnage is all that is left of your being"<p>

Valdo and I watched in both awe and shock as the Demon turned into a handsome man. Inky black hair fell down to his lower back, a figure both strong and lean, pale features and golden eyes stared at them amused.  
>"What? Did you think that I, a Prince of Hell would be a hideous beast? Filth like some common whore?" He smirkes as his eyes drifted to Sabrina "Like your dear grandmother..."<p>

I rushed forward and screamt in rage as Valdo held my struggling form back, in a steal embrace.  
>"How dare you! You bastard!"<p>

He laughed as he ran a hand through his hair and peered at us over his shoulder.  
>"Your grandmother was a child of Satan. One of his whores...A witch"<p>

I shook my head as tears fell down my eyes.  
>"No...No!"<p>

His eyes narrowed for a moment. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his watch and sighed.  
>"Well would you look at the time. Come now child..we cannot keep father waiting"<p>

Lucian took a step forward, blocking the Demon's approach.  
>"She will not be going anywhere with you.."<p>

He grinned,grabbing Lucian by his hair and making him fall to his knees. Valdo tried to help, but with a simple gaze in his direction he too fell to his knees. The Demon leaned forward, pressing his cheek against Lucian's.  
>"My name my stupid, filthy beast is Belphegor" He paused as he looked at the train once more "And I command you and your bloodsucking friend to loose all control over your limbs until we have gone" He pulled away as Valdo started to panick about how he couldnt move. He gazed at Lucian who growled at him in hatred.<p>

I shook as I tried to pull Valdo to his knees but it was all in vain.

"You cannot help them my love." He grinned "They were born to be used" He whispered as an after-thought.

"Just like poor Lucian lost his dear, sweet Sonja"

A terrible roar shook the ground as a huge Lycan stood once where Lucian was.

Belphegor gazed at the Lycan with wide eyes.

Raizor sharp teeth, blood and screams...soon to follow.

Joker: I know it's short and I am terribly sorry. I havent updated in a long time and there is a valid reason for that. I have had a few deaths within the family and a very good friend of mine who had committed suicide. Due to that I have been combating depresion for quite some time now. Also the other chapters and stories I had done was on another computer that crashed so I had to wait some time until I got a new computer. Thank you for understanding and i will try and update as often as I can. Wishing you all a fantastic 2014 ^^


End file.
